


Вампир и Кексик

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform, Inappropriate Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Как-то в отель пожаловал Кексик - телевизионный кумир Денниса. И всё бы ничего, да только граф его терпеть не мог. А когда граф чего-то не любил, то он принимал решительные меры...





	Вампир и Кексик

— Какая ирония слов — Кексик ест кексик, — мрачно пробормотал Дракула себе под нос.  
Он и уже вышеупомянутый «монстр» сидели в закопчённых владениях Квазимодо.  
Ждали Мэйвис и Дениску, которым этот… Кексик должен показывать свои фокусы.  
Ох, как он не нравился графу! Тот весь уже измаялся, больше всего на свете мечтая выставить надоедливого гостя из своего отеля. «Развратитель детского сознания!» — так считал вампир, и переубедить его не мог никто, даже дочь.  
Он бы с удовольствием показал Кексику, где находится выход, даже сопровождающего бы дал, чтобы до человеческой деревни лже-монстр дошёл целиком, а не по частям. Ведь не все же обитатели «Трансильвании» такие добропорядочные, как граф…  
Однако Дракула не мог позволить себе этого. Была одна проблема. Хотя, вру, две — Мэйвис и маленький Денисыч, который так ждал приезда этого розового нечто!..  
— Мистер Дракула, вы хотели задать какой-то вопрос? — вежливо осведомился Кексик, прекращая есть кексик (тавтология хд).  
С вампиром он держался настолько свободно, будто с другом в баре говорил. Это немного задевало.  
— Нет! — словно выплюнул Дракула, гипнотизируя его пристальным взглядом голубых глаз.  
«Уходи. Уходи. Ты хочешь домой. Ты забыл… забыл… о, забыл выключить кран! Тебе срочно нужно уехать!»  
Кексик забеспокоился, но виду не подал. Граф даже немного зауважал храброго человека.  
— Хотите ещё сладкого? — в меру дружелюбно осведомился он, растягивая губы в благожелательной улыбке.  
Человека передёрнуло, стоило только ему взглянуть на острые клыки, выглядывающие из-под верхней губы вампира.  
— Нет, я… мне нельзя много сладостей. Сахарный диабет будет, — выдавил он.  
— Да ладно! В этой жизни надо хоть раз рискнуть.  
«Бери же, идиот, пока даю!»  
Кексик послушно принял из рук графа сладкую рулетку и принялся за её поедание.  
Дракула поймал на себе его взгляд и кротко улыбнулся, ещё раз демонстрируя гордость своего племени.  
— А конфеток не желаете?  
— Я… — «Жри!» — Ладно, давайте…  
— Ой, как здорово! А Квазик вчера тортик приготовил. Этот, как его… Тетраписа какая-то.  
— Терамису?  
— Да! Желаете опробовать?  
«Только попробуй отказаться!»  
— Э-эх… ну ладно.

***

Мэйвис пристально глядела на отца, который чувствовал себя явно неловко, хоть и пытался выглядеть непринуждённо (даже насвистывал!).  
— Па.  
— Да, мой комарик? — немного тише, чем обычно, обрадовался присутствию дочери рядом Дракула.  
— Как так случилось, что человек прервал своё выступление от того, что у него заболели зубы?  
— А я откуда знаю, мышка? — Если бы не нервная дрожь, непроизвольно пронзавшая голос вампира, его можно было бы считать вне подозрений.  
— Знаешь! На фига ты заставил его слопать все сладости на кухне?!  
— Об… обрадовать хотел…  
— Знаю я, чего ты хотел! Теперь Дениска не верит телепередачам!  
— Ну так это же, напротив, хорошо! Нечего верить всему, что показывают по телику.  
Мэйвис устало вздохнула, возвращая контроль над собой:  
— Пап…  
— Ой, не начинай! — поморщился граф. Он отвернулся от дочери и принялся печально глядеть в окно. — Знаю я, что ты скажешь.  
— Па…  
— Денисыч человек, ему нужно заниматься человеческими делами, бла-бла-бла!  
— Папа…  
— А я хочу хоть как-то помогать его воспитывать. Но не могу, потому что вы мне не позволяете! Я понимаю, я опасен, я чудовище, но…  
— Прекрати! — взвизгнула вампирша.  
Спохватившийся граф быстро замолчал, поняв, что зашёл слишком далеко. Мэйвис обошла отца и взглянула в его тоскливые голубые глаза.  
— Прекрати заниматься самобичеванием, папа. Мне самой не очень нравится Кексик. Я бы с удовольствием посмотрела на кривлянья Грифа, Фрэнка, Мюра и Вольфыча. Но Дениске нужна сказка, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — вздохнул Дракула. — Но это так тяжело!  
— Знаю. Но ты постарайся, хорошо? Ради Дениски.

***

— Здравия. Тортик не желаете?  
— Папа!  
— Всё-всё, понял! — примирительно вздохнул Дракула, подняв ладони.  
Довольная Мэйвис пошла за сыном. На кухню незаметно вошёл Гриффин. Граф приободрился и пальцем поманил его ближе.  
— Слыш, Гриф, — шепнул он в ухо доверчиво приблизившемуся невидимке. — Видишь это розовое недоразумение?  
— Ну вижу. И?  
— И. Проверять сейчас будем, боится ли наш господин Хлебобулочное изделие привидений. И ты мне в этом поможешь.


End file.
